Don't You Ever Forget About Me
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Both Jason and Reyna think back on things. Reyna thinks about a choice that she made while Jason thinks about Reyna's choice. Jason made a promise to her that he broke and is now planning to keep again. One shot.


**I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, but I had to really write this one. If I didn't write this stories I swear that if I try writing others stories this story would pop up. Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

_Don't You Ever Forget About Me_

_Jason and Reyna were at the edge of Little Tiber River with their feet dipped inside the cool water. It was past midnight. Jason couldn't sleep and decided to look out the window when he saw Reyna pacing around in her room; Jason knew something was wrong, but Reyna refused to tell him. Jason and Reyna argued until Reyna agreed to go sit down at with him at Little Tiber._

_Jason reached for Reyna's hand—she flinched from his touch. Jason was totally sure something was definitely wrong; Reyna hadn't flinched from his touch since the first couple of times Jason had ever reached for her hand._

_"Reyna." Jason whispered._

_"What?" Reyna whispered. She looked up and Jason saw a girl that looked vulnerable and helpless._

_"Tell me—what's wrong." Jason demanded._

_"Time will tell the reasons on why I have the wounds I must carry." Reyna said mysteriously._

_"Reyna, I don't want to hear your mysterious words; I have to know what's wrong." Jason said._

_"Nothing is wrong." Reyna said._

_"I can see right through you, Reyna; I know something is wrong." Jason said._

_Reyna sighed and said, "Do you really want to now?"_

_"Yes." Jason replied._

_"I had dreams." Reyna said._

_"Of what?" Jason asked._

_Reyna growled. "Will you just listen?" She snapped._

_"Sorry." He muttered._

_"I dreamt that I saw you on a bus holding a girl's hand. The girl was very pretty. Behind you, was a boy with a blob of curly hair. You looked confused; it was like you didn't know who you are." Reyna said._

_"A girl? A boy?" Jason asked confused._

_Reyna nodded, "An attack happened and this other girl helped save you; I know who that girl is. Anyways, you were taken to this camp and you didn't know who you were. The girl that you held hands with on the bus claimed to be your girlfriend-" Reyna said before she was interrupted._

_"A girlfriend?" Jason said._

_"Will you listen?" She growled. "You, her and the boy went on a quest to save someone. You saw your sis-" _

_"My sister!" Jason said excited. "How does she look like?"_

_Reyna examined Jason and said, "Not like you. She looks like your father: blue eyes and dark hair. She has a punk rock feel to her. Don't ask me where this location was; I don't know. I only remember faintly of her face and the only thing that stood out for me was hair color, eye color and style."_

_Jason asked suspiciously, "How do you know she's my sister?"_

_"Well, the way you acted around her and she was calling you her little baby brother." Reyna answered._

_"Oh." Jason said._

_"Now, will you shut up and let continue?" Reyna asked annoyed._

_"Fine." Jason said._

_"Other events happened that I can't really recall. You forgot your memory; you forgot Gwen, Bobby, Dakota and, well, me." Reyna said sadly._

_Jason squeezed her hand and said, "It's probably just a bad dream."_

_"These dreams I've been having is far more worse than demigod standards." Reyna said._

_"Why?" Jason asked._

_"You were different: the way you acted, your body language, you were more guarded than usual and you didn't know who you were." Reyna said._

_"I forgot about you?" Jason said shocked._

_"Eventually, you came back and ignored everyone. You came with…" She drifted off._

_"With?" Jason asked._

_"I don't want to talk about it. You didn't remember us; the Romans were as if your past. _

_He came along. He saved us and saved me." Reyna said._

_Jason felt a twinge of jealousy when he said, "Who is _he?"

_"Jason, quit being jealous." Reyna said__._

_Jason laughed as he said, "I can't help it."_

_"I can tell." Reyna said._

_"I just feel horrible that I didn't remember you." He confessed._

_"You did, but towards the end." Reyna said._

_"I still forgot my memory about you—that's no excuse." Jason said._

_"Lets just hope when you remember me you remember everything." Reyna said hopefully._

_"I swear-" Jason said before he was interrupted._

_"Don't you dare make an oath; I'll be fine with a promise." Reyna said._

_"It's just a dream." Jason reminded._

_"Yeah, I know." Reyna squeezed his hand. __"Don't you ever forget about me. No matter where you are at, at least, remember the times that we've been through. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't remember me."_

_"I promise." Jason promised._

_"Thank you." Reyna thanked._

_Jason and Reyna walked hand in hand back to their room. They faced each other. Jason didn't want to say goodbye._

_"G'night." Reyna said._

_"Good night." Jason said. He summoned all his strength to release her hand. Jason had a gut feeling this was a goodbye._

_Reyna wrapped her arms around Jason; Jason was caught off guard but he hugged Reyna back but tightly._

_"I'll see you soon." Reyna said._

_"That's a long time." Jason said._

_Reyna's and Jason's were face to face. "Be good." Reyna said._

_"You ask to much." Jason said._

_"Don't you ever forget about me." Reyna said._

_"I won't." Jason leaned in to kiss Reyna but he woke up._

Jason sat up from his bed panicked. His heart beated fast and he felt beads of sweat coming down his forehead. Reyna, Jason thought.

Jason was currently on the _Argo II _and used was sleeping.

Jason knew he broke his promise to Reyna—he forgot about her even though he did eventually remembered her.

He remembered Reyna's expression when he told her he was going to show Piper, his girlfriend, around New Rome; he knew it was disrespectful. Reyna told him he could go but he still remembered her eyes as they flashed of hurt before they returned to the usual cold eyes.

He laid down on his bed; he knew he couldn't fall asleep since he was now wide awake. He has dreamt of Reyna like crazy ever since he remembered her name. Sure, he felt bad that he thought of another girl when he had Piper as his girlfriend but he couldn't help it.

He broke the promise to her but it doesn't mean he hasn't continued with his promise—he thought her. He still remembered the time they shared even though it was good and bad. Jason knew that since he remembered Reyna he would never forget her; no matter how hard he now tried, he couldn't forget her unless Juno decided to steal his memory, again.

Jason wished that Reyna is helping to stop the Romans from invading Camp Half-Blood; he had faith in her; he hoped he was believing the right person.

* * *

Reyna couldn't sleep; she was worried about the battle plans against the Greeks. Octavian was on a search for them and Reyna had to make up excuses to slow him down.

Reyna did fell asleep but she dreamt of the same dreams that she told JasoBenefits he left. She knew everything that she saw in her dream was true or will become true. Jason was no longer himself. He chose a Greek girlfriend. He ignored the Romans. He was a whole different person. The only ties with the old Jason and the new Jason was the name and the tattoos on his arm. New Jason doesn't seem worthy to carry those tattoos; old Jason was worthy to carry his tattoos with pride.

She paced around the hotel. The was big with colored creamed walls, white colored carpet, 6 roomed with bathrooms: one living room, a dining room, a game room, and the rest were bedrooms with 6 occupants in two rooms except one—one rooms belonged only to Reyna. She looked out the window and the dark night. She looked at the Empire State Building that was lighted up from the inside. It wasn't calm outside in New York; cars zoomed through the city streets, and people walked down and up the sidewalks.

Reyna remembered the dream she dreamt and she automatically felt foolish. Reyna didn't really mind that Jason fell for someone else but what bothered her was that he didn't remembered who he was. Yes, she felt hurt that Jason fell for someone else but what hurted the most was that he didn't have the decency to, at least, stay loyal until he saw her again; she knew she doesn't have a a claim over him but even if she did she didn't want that claim; Jason wasn't a toy. It would feel wrong if Reyna claimed him. She thought it would be selfish of her if she did claim him—including if other girls claimed him.

Reyna remembered the last night she spent with Jason. Reyna paced around her in her room when Jason came and convinced her to go to Little Tiber River with him. It stung for Reyna when she told him, but she had to tell him, no matter how bad it stung her. She knew that when they hugged and kissed that it would be for the last time…Probably ever.

Reyna dreamt of the same thing for the several days before Jason convinced her to tell him. The dreams were the same until Juno popped in on the night that she told Jason:

_Jason was explaining that Percy Jackson was at the other camp, Camp Jupiter, when everything paused and Juno walked in._

_The goddess wore a white shoulder long dress that fell to the floor. At the bottom of her chest was a thin braided golden belt that let the bottom of the white dress to be flowly. On both arms were thin golden arm bracelets. Juno's hair was dark brown, braided and into a neat bun. Her eyes were a rich chocolate-brown; her eyes were warm but with a dangerous feel to them. She had a slightly tan skin, high cheek bones with a touch of blush, thin pink lips, and light brown eyeshadow. Overall, Juno looked beautiful._

_"My champion is slowly regaining his memory." Juno said._

_"But, you took his memory." Reyna said._

_Juno looked at Reyna as she said, "You know very well why I have to do all this."_

_Reyna nodded. It's also considered to be very foolish, Reyna thought. "I am well aware of that."_

_Juno nodded and said, "As a child of war, I'm very sure that you are aware that many of the gods do not agree with my plan."_

_"What does my mother think about this?" Reyna asked._

_"You should know." Juno said._

_"She agrees that Gaea must be taken down but thinks its very risky and probably foolish that you chose 7 demigods from both sides, Greeks and Romans. I'm sorry if I offended you, but you said that I should know, so I responded with my personal opinion." Reyna said._

_A small smile appeared on Juno's thin lips. "She is like Mars. Mars believes that there should be war but for a reason, not for the fun of it."_

_"It's true, she could've rallied up a war already if she wanted a war." Reyna agreed._

_"Indeed." Juno agreed. "Your're probably are wondering why I have showed you these dreams?" Reyna nodded. "The Fates showed me the future, but only this bit. I showed you this dream because you will be useful for the 7 when they enter their dangerous quest."_

_"I'll be used." Reyna said. She didn't knew if she was either angry or saddened that she was being used for Juno's plot._

_"Yes, I showed you this so you can comprehend on what is on the line. You must know what is at risk; I know you understand how serious this problem more than probably any demigod out there." Juno said._

_"I understand. Who is the male that will help save camp?" Reyna asked._

_"My child, I am well aware that you are familiar with him. I'll admit it, I'm not really fond of him but he has proved himself very worthy before the gods." Juno said._

_"It still doesn't change the fact that Jason forgets his memory. I wish, I can tell him." Reyna whispered._

_"I'll allow you tell him of these events I have showed you. I must make my plan into action." Juno said._

_Reyna forced herself to keep her mouth shut and not scream at the goddess. It's for Rome, she thought. I have to do the best for Rome, even if I must sacrifice the people I truly care about and possibly even love. "Very well." She said._

_"Venus has taken a liking to you. Do you remember the discussion you had with her? You became distant from him; Venus helped prepare you. She didn't want to see you suffer as much as you could have." Juno said._

_"She just wants a love story." Reyna snapped._

_"You may have a point or maybe not." Juno said._

_Reyna knew that she does have a point. Venus suggested for her to be distant between her and Jason; she listened because Venus told her that if she continued she would suffer a deep wound insidr her heart. She became distant from Jason, but broke heart as she did and possibly Jason's heart as well. "It's not like I can stop it." Reyna said._

_"Very true." Juno agreed. "I must go." _

_Reyna hesitated. "Will Jason remember me?" She asked._

_"I'm not sure. I'll probably give him a faint memory of you and let it go from there. I cannot make promises." Juno said._

_Reyna felt furious. She felt angry. In her hand, she felt her dagger and squeezed it on her hand. She aimed her dagger and threw it at the goddess. Everything grew dark and she woke up scared._

Reyna hated Juno right now. She knew the situation perfectly before Juno showed her those dreams. Reyna figured that the 7 are going to use her by helping to stop the Romans.

Reyna remembered when she spoke with Venus:

_Reyna walked towards the Southern belle. The women had on a pink puffy dress, a red piece of cloth tied around her around her waist, long sleeved white gloves, and a changing beautiful face. Reyna felt uneasily jealous._

_"Welcome, Reyna." She said happily. She snapped her fingers and a table with two chairs appeared._

_Reyna sat on the chair. The table had plates of small sandwiches and cups of tea. "Who are you?" Reyna said politely._

_"I'm Venus." Venus said happily._

_"Lady Venus, why are you here?" Reyna asked. She knew that it was weird to have a goddess of love in the middle of a historical battle field._

_"I came to tell you a sneak peak of all the things I have planned for you." Venus said._

_"Like what?" Reyna asked._

_"Honey, grab a sandwich. A girl must eat to earn nice curves, but not too much." Venus said. Reyna obeyed and grabbed a sandwich. "I sense your relationship with Jason is going great!" She gushed._

_Reyna felt embarrassed. "Yes." She said quietly._

_"It tears my heart on what will happen next." Venus said sadly._

_"About?" Reyna asked curiously._

_"A child of my dad, Jupiter, well more like a demigod from a dad is known to snap." Venus said as looked at her tea cup._

_"What do you mean?" Reyna asked._

_Venus pouted. It was obvious that she didnt't want to talk about this. "Jason has his temper really bad when he's extremely upset. Lets talk about something else: love. I have a very good love story for you! I have a new girl and a very good idea on how this will all play out." Venus said._

_"What?" Reyna asked confused._

_"I suppose you haven't gotten the memo." Venus set her tea down. "You heard of the prophecy of 7, so guess what? Jason is one of them. It's obvious that that poor boy will be pushed to the limits and he snap."_

_"You mean go insane." Reyna said._

_Venus shrugged. "I don't know. I've seen how adorable you two look! I actually like you and that's why I'm going to spice up your love life. Every girl needs drama right? Jason is very attached and protective over you as you are with him; you and Jason have a very strong connection between you two. It's a very strong bond that takes a lot of power to interfere, meaning love power! Awesome. I know about your past and I am here to tell you that you are in love with Jason." Venus said._

_"I don't." Reyna said._

_"I know that it's very hard for you to except that, but you will, eventually. Your bond with him is very strong. Honey, you love him so much that you're willing to sacrifice a lot of things for him, including your own life; he's willing to do the same thing too. " Venus said._

_"I don't love Jason." Reyna said._

_Venus rolled her eyes. "Denial is the first step and the next step is acceptance,"_

_"It isn't denial." Reyna said stubbornly. _

_"You're actually willing to betray others around you, just to protect him." Venus said._

_"I don't want to talk about this." Reyna confessed._

_"He'll probably lose his memory of you." Venus chimed._

_"What?" Reyna said worried._

_"See? You care about Jason. Gosh, that's cute. I just wish Mars was like that sometimes. Yes, you're love for him will be tested. I like Jason too and I want him to be with a nice girl." Venus said._

_"So this is all a test?" Reyna asked._

_"I just hope he never forgets about you." Venus said._

_"Reyna!" She heard Jason shout from behind._

_"Not really, I want to see how deep that bond is and how much damage it can take. Go with Jason." Venus said._

Reyna remembered that she became distant with Jason. She wanted to show Venus that she wasn't a toy and neither was Jason. She wasn't sure if that was the best decision she made._  
_

She looked at herself and saw herself clutching her hand over her heart. She felt pain inside her heart. Her wound wasn't a physical wound but a emotional wound. A physical wound can heal by itself unlike a emotional wound that stay with you as long as you're not willing to move on.

"Don't you ever forget about me." Reyna said.

* * *

Jason tossed and turned on his bed; he couldn't sleep. Reyna was on his mind and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake off the image he has of her in his head.

Jason remembered that his relationship with Reyna was going great until Reyna visited that Southern belle ghost. He remembered that Reyna became more strict and cold towards him.

Jason thought back:

_"Reyna, what did the ghost tell you?" He asked._

_Reyna had panic written all over her face as she said, "Nothing."_

_"What did she tell you?" Jason asked._

_"Jason, stop being so stubborn." She snapped._

_Jason felt as if a wound was inhis chest. His heart? "Okay. Why can't you tell me?" He demanded._

_"I don't want to talk about it." Reyna said._

_"Did she tell you something about you and me?" He demanded._

_Reyna's eyes had a dangerous gleam when she said, "Why can't you understand? My life doesn't revolve around you and it never will. What happened between my discussion between her and me was only meant for her and me to know." She said angrily._

_Jason took a step back and said, "She did." He whispered._

_"Jason, I don't want to talk about this. Come on, we have Imperial gold to find." Reyna said._

Jason felt horrible with the way Reyna talked to him. He thought he did something wrong. Reyna wasn't the same again:_  
_

_Jason was sword fighting against Dakota; Dakota was beating Jason's podex. The day before he came back from his quest with Reyna to get Imperial gold._

_"Come on, Jason." Dakota encouraged._

_"Grace!" A female voic yelled._

_Jason turned and he saw Reyna; Reyna looked furious. "Reyna." Jason said._

_Reyna took out her dagger and pointed at Dakota. "Is it that Dakota's skills are improving or are you lacking? Don't give me the excuse that you just came back from a quest; you should better than the others because we were in a life and death situation. This is pathetic." She commented._

_"Reyna, it's just-" Jason said before he was interrupted._

_"Listen to me Grace, you have to give you're 100% in everything. Wouldn't you give it your all if you're fighting against a monster? Yes, you would give your 100%." Reyna said._

_"It's not fair-" Jason said before he was interrupted again._

_"Life as a demigod is never fair. And life will never be fair. The Fates make our lives difficult so that we can overcome them or die trying. Do you want to die? Jason, you know very well that the weak don't survive for very long but the ones that are strong, clever and resourceful do. Which one will you choose: be weak and die or be strong, clever and resourceful to stay alive?" She asked him._

_"Even the strong die." Jason said._

_"Yes, but were they clever? The person needed to think of a plan to live. You are co-praetor of Rome, set an example. You were chosen as co-leader to lead the Legion to victory, not failure. If you lead the Legion to failure you are going down and as well as me. I do not want my name to be tarnished by the stupidity you will cause." Reyna said._

_Jason gripped his sword. How can she say that, Jason asked himself. "Who said I will lead the Legions to failure! Who said if I go down that you're going down with me? If you don't want me as your partner then just say it—I dare you. I want the best for the Legion. I am not weak, nor will I ever be. Reyna, it hurts that you say these things to me. I have proved myself to the Legion—I wouldn't have been chosen praetor if I wasn't worthy of that title. _

_I know that life as a demigod is never easy. Look, I grew up here and I'm forced to be Juno's champion." Jason said._

_Reyna faked her sympathy as she said, "I'm sorry. You don't have it that hard—you actually have it easy. Many have came here from a tough journey from Lupa to here. Others had a tough life before they discovered they were demigods or have traces of a god or goddess' blood running the through their veins."_

_"You never looked up the same way I was!" Jason yelled._

_"Don't you dare raise your voice at me." She warned. "I was looked up to upon my arrival here. Many predicted that I would one day co-lead an entire army—the Legion. From day one, I was watched to see if I showed any sign of leadership that I did demonstrate. I didn't complain; I accepted what I was destined to do." _

_"I'm the son of Jupiter." Jason said._

_"I'm the daughter of Bellona, daughter of war. Leadership runs through my blood. I was watched by other, but I could've failed if I didn't want to become praetor. I trained hard to raise my rank and to become the person I am today. You could've stayed where you were and let others tell you tell you what to do. You rose from your ranks by yourself; you worked to be recognized by others. Now that you have power you don't want it? What's the main purpose to work for something that you don't want?" She asked him._

_"What did that ghost tell you?" Jason asked her. "You tell me that I have to work harder and that I have to try harder etc. You're not the same."_

_Reyna narrowed her eyes as he said, "What do you expect? Life isn't sunflowers and daisies. You have to try harder."_

_Jason held up his sword. "Me and you." He challanged._

_Reyna smiled and striked. Her dagger clashed against Jason's sword with force. Jason moved with each strike that Reyna did. He realized that this isn't just sword training ,its real. Jason paused for a second._

_The second was a chance of opportunity for Reyna. Reyna kicked Jason's shield away with her right foot. She clashed her dagger with Jason's again; it was as if their swords were in a arm wrestling contest. Reyna had the upper hand at this because her dagger was forcing Jason's sword to go down. Their eyes were locked on each other._

_Jason spinned with his sword and Reyna's daggers together. Reyna connected her elbow with Jason's trapezoid muscle and kicked him to the floor._

_"You have to train." Reyna said._

_Jason turned around and looked at her. She breathed heavily but not as bad as him. _

_"Get back to training." She told him. Reyna looked at Dakota; Dakota was surprised with everything that had happened. "You too, Dakota." Reyna told him too._

_She walked away—leaving Jason on the dang floor._

Jason and Reyna always communicated that way 'till he was taken away. The only time when Jason and Reyna didn't have a screaming match with one another was when they searched for comfort from one another. After they comforted one another, they would go back to their usual routine.

* * *

Reyna remembered she used to snap at Jason. She told him that he had to train harder and that he didn't have his life as hard as others do. She felt horrible about herself when she told Jason all those things she said to him.

Reyna set a distance between them but only because she cared about him and doesn't want to see him risk his own life for her. Jason had a quest to do; that was supposed to be Jason's main focus? not Reyna's safety. She doesn't want Jason to be killed; she wanted him to live.

She knew she was brutal towards him but she showed little signs of affection towards him:

_It was late and everyone was going to their Cohorts to go to sleep. She noticed that she hasn't seen Jason all day so she decided to his office._

_She knocked on his door but received no response. Reyna entered Jason's office with him sleeping on the couch next to a pile of paperwork._

_Reyna knew she should've woken him up and scolded him but she didn't have the heart to wake him up. He looked defenseless as a small child that he once was._

_On the couch that Jason was sleeping on, was a blue blanket draped on the couch's arm. Reyna grabbed it and draped the blue blanket on Jason's sleeping body._

_"Reyna." He whispered._

_Reyna froze. She looked at Jason and saw that he wad still sleeping. Her heart fell—he was dreaming of her. Reyna wondered if Jason was dreaming of him saving her._

_"Keep moving on with everything that you were doing; leave me behind." She whispered._

_"No." Jason whispered in his sleep. _

_Reyna sighed in defeat. She turned around and left._

Jason would express affection towards Reyna at times. Reyna would tell him that she doesn't want his affection; secretly, she was happy when he showed his affection towards her.

* * *

Jason remembered the times that he expressed his affection towards Reyna to Reyna. She yelled at him and told him that she didn't want his affection. Jason smiled; Reyna wasn't the easiest person to love:

_It was the afternoon, the sun was burning hot outside and everyone was too lazy to train outside with the burning hot rays of the sun hitting their skins causing them to be sun burned. Everyone was either, in the Baths taking a dip in the Olympic size pool or in their Cohorts running the AC on high._

_Jason came back from New Rome with a bag of jellybeans in his left pocket. He jogged from New Rome to Camp Jupiter to prevent the jellybeans from becoming jellybean soup._

_Jason arrived on Reyna's front door and banged on her door as hard as he could._

_Reyna opened the door. She had on her toga but without her heavy armor. "What do you want, Grace?" She demanded angrily._

_He pulled the jellybean from his pocket and held them out for Reyna. "I brought you this." He told her._

_"Why did you bring that?" She demanded._

_"You love jellybeans." Jason said._

_"Is this suppose to be a token of your affection of some sort?" She asked._

_"Reyna, don't eat them if you don't want them, just take them." He told her._

_Reyna snatched the jellybean bag and threw it on her table. "Just so you know, those jellybeans are staying there."_

_"Okay." Jason turned and left._

Jason remembered when Reyna came by the next day, he saw an empty bag of jellybeans in the garbage can.

* * *

Reyna knew that she made Jason's life impossible at times. She assigned him tasks that were nearly impossible to complete:

_"Jason, read and check each paper is completely and in order." She handed him a heavy stack of paper._

_"Jeez, how much is this?" He asked in surprise._

_"The total amount is 200 paper. I need those papers to be checked in an hour." Reyna said._

_"What?" He asked with pain in voice._

_"You heard me." Reyna said._

_"How can I do all this in one hour?" He asked._

_"Figure it out." Reyna said sternly as she left a shocked Jason._

She remembered that she saw Bobby and Dakota sneaking out the back of Jason's office with sticky notes and ink all over them. When she entered the room she saw Jason with his stack done and with sticky notes on them.

Reyna made his life impossible but every time Jason had his back turned she invested every once of love on him. _  
_

Sure, she wished him the best. She wanted him to complete his quest. Even if Jason regained his complete memory and refused to go on his quest she would tell him, even though it'll hurt, that she hated being around him and she felt like she was living in the Fields of Punishment.

She knew that he would put on a brave smile but she can see right through him; he doesn't want others to see his emotions. She knew that Jason put on a smile for his girlfriend, Piper, but she knew he wouldn't truly mean his smile. Reyna hoped that Jason wouldn't do it.

Reyna wasn't a very good person when she was alone. She felt guarded, on guard and untrusting towards others when she was alone.

* * *

Jason sometimes felt a whole of loneliness in his chest. Sure, he felt comfort when he was with Gwen, Bobby and Dakota. The only time he felt somewhat relieved was when he spent time with Reyna:

_"What do you want, Grace?" Reyna asked. She was organizing papers._

_"I felt alone so I decided to pay you a visit." Jason said._

_"I provide you comfort?" Reyna asked curiously._

_"Yeah." Jason said._

_"How?" She asked._

_"Even though you snap at me, yell at me, challenge me and really irritate me, I find it comforting." Jason said._

_"Are you doing reverse physiology on me for that I can be nicer to you?" She asked._

_Jason shook his head as he said, "I would've done that a long time ago." _

_"Help me put these papers away." Reyna said._

_Jason helped Reyna organized the papers in folders. He placed a stack of papers on the edge of Reyna's desk. Argentum woofed which caused Jason to jump and tip over the stack of papers that were on the edge._

_"Reyna, I'm-" Jason said before Reyna interrupted him._

_"Pick it up." She growled._

_"Okay." Jason knelt and picked up the scattered papers._

* * *

Reyna wondered what would have happened if she would've told Jason about her discussion with Venus. Would he understand why she put the distance between them?She thought. Would things be different from what they are now?

"Well, is he still willing to accept me for who I am,even though, I insulted him and attacked him in every possible way that I can?" Reyna asked out loud. "I would've done things differently."

Reyna sighed in frustration. "The Fates have chosen the road that we must take—we have no chose but to follow." She said.

She looked up at the heavens to see the stars twinkling brightly in the sky. Reyna had a guy feeling that she wasn't the only one watching the moon at that very moment.

* * *

Jason knew that he made his choice when he was completely unsure about it. He chose Piper. He had to live with his chose for now.

Jason sat up and looked out the window. The sea was moving calmly in a peaceful harmony. The air smelled like sea salt. He looked up at the night sky and saw it decorated with twinkling star. Finally, Jason's eyes connected with the moon. The moon was full moon and glowed in the sky.

"Woah." Jason said in awe.

He felt a tucking feeling in his heart. He felt as if e wasn't the only person that was watching the moon; he knew that it wasn't anyone from the _Argo II. _He sensed that someone once closed to him was watching the moon with him. Jason got a gut feeling that it was Reyna the was watching the moon with him.

He pressed his hand against the window. "I'm sorry that I was unfaithful to my promise." Jason said.

* * *

Reyna felt an unnerving feeling that Jason was awake and watching the moon with her. He was on the other side of the world but she felt his eyes glued to the moon.

_You and Jason have a very strong connection between you two, _Reyna remembered Venus's words.

"No matter how badly I tried to break the connection it's impossible to break." Reyna curesed herself.

"We're bonded." Reyna accepted. "I can't run away from it even though I wish I could."

Reyna had a good feeling that she would probably never forget Jason an neither would he. No matter where she went she would always end up thinking about him. Reyna had too many memories with him. She knew she would toss and turn in her sleep because Jason's image would haunt her in her sleep.

She pressed her hand against the glass windows with her eyes still glued to the moon."What you did is in forgivable." Reyna said. "I was a fool, a fool!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"Your face and voice haunts me." Jason confessed.

"You'd turn me down but I think I finally have an answer for all this—you care. Venus had to do with everything. I wondered how life would be like if Venus would've have never interfered? Would we be the same? Would we be happy?

I'll toss and turn in my sleep probably thinking of a 'What if.' What if… What if things would've happened differently?" Jason said.

* * *

"Don't you ever forget about me." Jason and Reyna whispered in unison.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's long. I was inspired by a Sleeping with Sirens song called "Don't You Ever Forget About Me". I recommend you look up the song on YouTube. The song fits Jeyna perfectly—that's just my oponion—and obviously the story.**

**Hope you liked it and leave a review! :D**

**Back to work for my other stories. Peace. Xxx**


End file.
